


Wabbit Season

by Ysabetwordsmith



Series: Love Is For Children [48]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cartoon Physics, Coyote - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, No Sex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith
Summary: Steve and Bucky catch up on cartoons they missed while trapped in ice.  All my fluffy fluffness, let me show you it.





	Wabbit Season

**Author's Note:**

> This is the freebie for the November 6, 2018 Poetry Fishbowl. It was inspired by prompts from Dreamwidth users Siliconshaman, Lone_cat, Dialecticdreamer, and Starbit. It also fills the "family traditions" square in [my 11-5-18 card](https://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/11610759.html) for the Family Ties Bingo fest. This poem belongs to the series [Love Is For Children](https://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/9744636.html).
> 
>  **Warning:** Some tribes including Navajo / Diné [do not speak of the Trickster](https://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/11612401.html?thread=35624945#cmt35624945) of Wile E.'s species -- especially in winter or at night -- to avoid attracting his attention. If this applies to you, then you may wish to skip this poem.

**"Wabbit Season"**  
  
  
It was Friday evening when   
Tony and Bruce finally emerged  
from the workshop for supper.  
  
"Well, that's R&D kept happy  
for this week," Bruce said.  
  
"Tony Stark, Super Genius!"  
the inventor crowed, pointing  
a thumb at his arc reactor.  
  
"Why do you keep saying that?"  
Steve said, shaking his head.  
"It just sounds so silly."  
  
"Oh my gosh, guys, he's never   
seen Saturday morning cartoons!"  
Clint exclaimed, staring at Steve.  
  
"Or the later Bugs Bunny ones,"  
Betty said. "We should fix this."  
  
"Saturday ... what?" Steve said.  
  
"Saturday morning cartoons,  
a fine family tradition," Phil said.  
  
"JARVIS, cue up --" Tony began.  
  
Phil held up a hand. "No, let's  
do this properly," he said. "I'll call in  
a schedule change, and we'll do  
Saturday morning instead of  
Saturday night this week."  
  
"Awesome," Tony said.  
  
"But I don't want to wait,"  
Steve said with a frown.  
  
Tony clapped him on the back.  
"Nobody ever wants to wait for   
Saturday morning cartoons,   
but trust me, it'll be worth it."  
  
"You really haven't seen   
_any_  of the later stuff?"  
Bruce asked Steve.  
  
"I don't think so," Steve said.  
  
"No one has bothered to catch him up   
on  _critical_ information like the freaking UN,   
so why would they bother to show him   
_cartoons?"_  Tony snarked.  
  
"Okay, what's the last cartoon  
you remember seeing from before?"  
Betty said, taking out her Starkpad.  
  
"Um ... I think it was 'Super-Rabbit'  
or something like that," Steve said.  
"It came out in the spring, right before  
everything went totally haywire for me.  
I used to watch the reels with the USO girls."  
  
"Then everything later than spring of 1943  
should be new to you," Betty said. She   
began making notes. "JARVIS, set up  
a playlist from the most important cartoons  
from the mid-forties and into the fifties."  
  
"Sounds like fun," Steve agreed.  
  
  
So on Saturday morning,  
all the littles scampered into  
the common room trailing   
blankets and pillows.  
  
Uncle Phil had made  
pancakes and sausages,  
but Clint insisted on sitting  
in front of the television with   
a bowl of Lucky Charms.  
  
He'd gotten Natka into it, too.  
  
Bucky had dumped the rest of  
the box into a salad bowl, and he  
sat there picking out the marshmallows  
and passing the plain oat bits to Steve.  
  
Tony had a Stress Buster Orange Smoothie  
because Uncle Phil had discovered it was  
easier to get him to eat vegetables by  
hiding them in something else.  
  
Bruce and Betty were happy to eat  
the pancakes and sausages, though.  
  
"Russian Rhapsody" had Steve and Bucky  
howling at the antics of the gremlins,  
and even Natka cracked a smile.  
  
"We are gremlins ... from the Kremlin,"  
Clint sang, throwing marshmallows  
into the back of Bruce's head.  
  
Bruce shook them out of his hair  
and glared at Clint. "Quit it."  
  
"Clint, come up here and   
sit with me until you can   
remember that food goes in   
your mouth," Uncle Phil said.  
  
"Fiiiiine," Clint grumbled,  
climbing onto the couch.  
  
Natka sprawled over his spot.  
  
"Tony, show me again how  
to change the ring tone on  
my phone," Steve asked.  
  
"It's easy," Bucky said.  
"I do mine all the time."  
  
"Easy for  _you,"_ Steve said.  
  
At least he had gone from begging  
people to do things for him, to asking  
them to show  _him_  how to do it.  
  
So Tony walked Steve through  
the process of setting his phone  
to play the gremlin song.  
  
"Herr Meets Hare" had  
Steve and Bucky jumping up  
to cheer Bugs and boo Nazis.  
  
When Bugs said, "I  _knew_  I shoulda  
made dat left toin at Albakoikie,"  
Steve burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" Clint said.  
  
"I've been hearing that  
everywhere," Steve said.  
"That line makes  _so_  much   
more sense to me now."  
  
"Rabbit Fire" inevitably led  
to people echoing the exchanges,  
first Tony and Bruce, then Clint and Natka.  
  
Finally even Steve and Bucky joined in  
with "Wabbit season!" "Duck season!"  
right in time with the characters.  
  
"You know that they're going to wind up  
shouting that at Doctor Doom the next time  
we help the Fantastic Four corral him,"  
Betty said, trying not to laugh at the idea.  
  
"I'm sure he'll survive it," Uncle Phil said.  
  
Wile E. Coyote and the Roadrunner  
appeared in "Fast and Furry-ous,"  
with chases and inventions and  
numerous funny pratfalls.  
  
Next came "Operation: Rabbit,"  
with the Coyote and Bugs Bunny  
pitting wits against wits.  
  
"Okay,  _now_  I get why   
you call yourself that,"   
Steve said to Tony.  
  
"It started when I played  
a sound clip after sir blew up   
his workshop," JARVIS said.  
"I did not expect him to ...  _own_  it."  
  
"I'm rich, I own  _everything,"_  Tony said,  
and stuck out his tongue at the ceiling.  
  
"Clint, you're excused," Uncle Phil said.  
"Tony, up here on the couch with me."  
  
"Aww," Tony whined, but climbed up.  
  
"Wabbit season," Clint said as he  
poked Natka to make her scoot over.  
  
"Duck season," she said, elbowing him back.  
  
"JARVIS, please bring up 'Rabbit Seasoning'  
to show next," Uncle Phil requested.  
  
It was a perfect Saturday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> [Captain America went into the ice](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_America:_The_First_Avenger) well before the end of World War II.
> 
> [Bugs Bunny](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bugs_Bunny) premiered in the 1930s, but many of the most famous cartoons date from much later. "[Super-Rabbit](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super-Rabbit)" is the last one that Steve saw before the ice. [The Wartime Cartoons](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bugs_%26_Daffy:_The_Wartime_Cartoons) include "[Russian Rhapsody](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russian_Rhapsody_\(film\))" and "[Herr Meets Hare](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Herr_Meets_Hare)." Later on, "[Rabbit Fire](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rabbit_Fire)" and "[Rabbit Seasoning](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rabbit_Seasoning)" are the first two in the [Hunting Trilogy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=17ocaZb-bGg).
> 
> [Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wile_E._Coyote_and_the_Road_Runner) are a pair of negative-positive Tricksters. That bit with Coyote falling off the cliff and getting flattened actually appears in Native American lore: "... and Coyote was squashed flatter than a grass mat!" The cartoon "[Fast and Furry-ous](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fast_and_Furry-ous)" introduced them, and you can [watch it online](https://vimeo.com/232117612). 
> 
> Wile E. Coyote calling himself "genius," and later in the 'toon "super-genius," came from a 1952 Bugs Bunny cartoon, "[Operation: Rabbit](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Operation:_Rabbit)," which pitted a talking version of Wile E. against everybody's favorite bunny. 
> 
> [Saturday morning cartoons](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saturday-morning_cartoon) were a thriving family tradition for decades.
> 
> [Lucky Charms](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lucky_Charms) is a brand of cereal with toasted oat pieces and multicolored marshmallow shapes. Some people only like one or the other part.
> 
> Enjoy a recipe for the [Stress Buster Orange Smoothie](https://www.simplehealthykitchen.com/stress-buster-orange-smoothie/), which includes orange, banana, and carrot.
> 
> [Doctor Doom](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doctor_Doom) is a nemesis of the [Fantastic Four](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fantastic_Four_\(comic_book\)).


End file.
